


Tubbo2020 vs Innit2020

by pidgeonrocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Jealous TommyInnit, RLLY SHOULD POST ON AO3 MORE LMAOOO GET READY FOR SOME ANGST IG, SUB TO TIMEDEO AND TECHNOBLADE!, hypixel skyblock, might have more chapters lol idk, oh btw innit2020 isnt real, possible oneshot?, slight conflict between friends?, thats all i got lol ok bye, they're tired., tubbo is frustrated, you guys should read the post its wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonrocks/pseuds/pidgeonrocks
Summary: HYPIXEL IS A DICTATORSHIP! [TUBBO2020]https://hypixel.net/threads/the-race-begins-tubbo-2020-presidency-vote-now.3530253/
Relationships: Tubbo & Time Deo
Kudos: 23





	Tubbo2020 vs Innit2020

"tubbo!" Tommy barked as he ran up to the brunette

"Your running for _president?_ " Tommy smiled towards the shorter

"Yeah! Its gonna be great once i become president! Skyblocks gonna change for the greater!"

"S-skyblock...? But tubbo! I thought we were-"

"I-im sorry tommy but my presidency is going to _change skyblock.. Y-You weren't there! He was._ " Tubbo sternly told tommy in a low hiss

"Who's he?!" Tommy snarled to the smaller watching as tubbo hardly flinched at his aggression

" **Deo!** " Tubbo barked to tommy with frustration

tommys heart sank a little at tubbo's words 

"Ah- shoot. Sorry tommy! I have to go!!" Tubbo waved to tommy giving him a light smile watching as tubbo ran off towards thirty and deo waiting solemnly nearby

_i havent seen deo in a suit in so long..._

Tommy pressed the thought in the back of his mind. Swiftly turning on his heels walking further away from tubbo. Frustration rising in his throat.

Tubbo walked down the Villages towns waving at the villagers and npcs. Straightening his green tie stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the blonde

" _tommy?_ "

"Tubbo!! _**im gonna win this election**_ " Tommy said in a snarl towards tubbo. A laugh from schlatt and linu following

"Wh-what?!" Tubbo shrieked backing away from tommy

"Yeah. After all- _we're innit to winnit,_ tubbo" Tommy laughed as tubbo pushed past tommy to the island hub

He felt slightly nauseous as he left the void like portal watching as his cabinet ran to him in confusion

"Tubbo, are you okay?"

"Tubbo, you look like you've seen a ghost.."

"What happened?" Lego smiled eagerly the click of a pen catching the boy's attention

" _tommys running for president_ " Tubbo choked out

"h -hes ' _innit to winnit'_ \- we're fucked! We're gonna lose!" Tubbo felt fear finally shiver in his voice

"What?!"

"No way.."

"Wait really?!"

"Theres no way he can be! He doesn't even play skyblock!"

"Tubbo's right though, _we're fucked.._ " Deo's voice wobbled slightly sarcasm finally dropping ever so slightly

Lego scribbled something before nodding to pigicial. Fear rising in tubbo's chest as the two ran off

"Innit2020 vs tubbo2020..." Thirty said under his breath fear filling the mans green eyes

"We're goners.." Tears rose in tubbo's eyes

"We're gone! Out of the field cause of tommy!" Tubbo shouted slamming his fist on the quartz rim of the portal. Promptly shaking his hand cursing under his breath.


End file.
